Glatiramer acetate is a synthetic peptide drug approved for treating multiple sclerosis. It consists of the acetate salts of synthetic polypeptides containing the amino acids L-glutamic acid, L-alanine, L-tyrosine, and L-lysine. Currently sold as Copaxone®, glatiramer acetate injection is indicated for the reduction of the frequency of relapses in patients with Relapsing-Remitting Multiple Sclerosis (RRMS), including patients who have experienced a first clinical episode and have MRI features consistent with Multiple Sclerosis.
Glatiramer acetate is thought to act in multiple sclerosis by modifying immune processes responsible for the pathogenesis of the disease. In particular, it is believed that the mechanism of action of Copaxone® in Multiple Sclerosis is at least in part mediated by immunomodulation of T-cell activity.
During the manufacture of glatiramer acetate, reliable and cost-effective assays for interrogating glatiramer acetate preparations to demonstrate immunological identity and/or comparable potency to reference standard lots of glatiramer acetate are needed for maintaining consistency among drug lots for pharmaceutical use.